


Dreams

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, OOC, Tartarus, post trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Nico was breaking apart at the seams, Apollo wanted to help.Better than summary- I can't write them.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> MENTIONS OF SELF HARM
> 
> NIGHTMARES

Apollo sighed as he reclined on his bed in his palace in Olympus.

In the past year since he’d returned to being a God, he’d found it extremely hard to reconcile everything he’d been through in the six months he’d been human, with how he acted before as a God. How he’d ever been so cocky, so free, so open was beyond him.

He’d spent more time since returning to Godhood watching over those he’d befriended during his months as a human, but mostly his children, Meg and Nico.

Austin, Kayla, Gracie, Yan and Jerry were all doing well, as was Meg, but he was somewhat worried for Will, and extremely worried for Nico.

Apollo wasn’t sure when the son of Hades had crept his way into his heart, but the boy that would one day become his son-in-law, he’d seen it, he was God of prophecy after all, was struggling greatly, and he didn’t have the support system Will did. Will had his siblings, some very close friends and his Mom to help him, to talk to him, but Nico felt as if he didn’t have that support network.

After going through Tartarus to rescue Bob the Titan, the second time Nico had been to the lowest depths of the Underworld, something had changed, in Nico and Will. The two clung to each other more than they had before, which was not surprising, they seemed to have developed some separation anxiety, but Will was open to getting support from others too. Nico was having trouble opening up to others though, and Apollo had seen the way the son of Hades tried to hide his pain from Will as he didn’t want to burden his boyfriend, even though Apollo knew Will would never consider Nico a burden.

At first, Apollo had debated approaching Nico himself, especially after seeing one of Nico’s episodes after a nightmare. He’d been flying over Camp Half-Blood one morning in his sun chariot, and he’d happened to see the son of Hades in hysterics, tears streaming down his face as he hid in one corner of his cabin, shadows swirling around him as Nico seemed to come apart at the seams. He’d had to practically restrain himself from approaching the boy and helping him in any way possible, as he knew the son of Hades would be uncomfortable with that. He wouldn’t want his boyfriend’s father trying to reassure him after a nightmare.

It had made him start considering how exactly to help the son of Hades. The way Nico was seemingly crumbling apart was terrifying, and he needed to talk to someone. He knew he was talking to Dionysus when the god had time, but he wasn’t the supporting type. Nico needed that, but he also needed comfort and genuine attention and affection.

He knew Nico had been getting closer to Lou Ellen, Austin, Cecil and Kayla, specifically Kayla and Lou Ellen, although he was friends with the others, but he was unwilling to talk to them about his issues, or at least go to them for comfort. He’d felt how the son of Hades was scared of taking attention away from Will if he needed it. The devotion, worry and love Nico felt for Apollo’s son was overwhelmingly beautiful. The god would deny shedding a tear over it if anyone asked.

The more he’d checked in on Nico and Will, the more he’d come to know of their pasts. He’d already known most of Will’s, so nothing had surprised him, and he’d known the major life points of Nico’s, but he’d started picking up on more the more he watched. He’d seen Nico overhearing Leo and Frank say how uncomfortable the son of Hades made them. He’d seen Piper not refuting their claims on the Argo II. He’d seen all their snide remarks, even though they didn’t know the son of Hades had heard. It had made Apollo’s heart hurt. No wonder Nico felt he couldn’t open up to people if the people he was meant to be open with were speaking harshly about him behind his back.

With a sigh, Apollo finally came to a conclusion, he knew how to help, although he’d deny it if anyone ever asked him, all he would need to do was call in a favour from Hypnos. One he’d been sitting on for over two centuries.

Two separate dreams, one to Leo and Frank, another to Lou Ellen and Kayla. 

He hoped it would work.

PJOHOOTOA.

Leo blinked in confusion as he emerged in a dream.

He was standing on the porch at Camp Half-Blood, and in front of him was a small boy of around ten years old, he was laughing happily as he explained a card game to another boy who seemed older. The younger boy’s voice brimmed with enthusiasm and slight admiration for the boy in front of him.

Leo easily recognised the older boy as Beckendorf, his older brother, even though he’d never met him. There was a photo of him on the wall in Hephaestus cabin. The younger boy he didn’t recognise however, although something inside him was screaming that he should know him. 

The son of Hephaestus moved closer, stopping by the porch steps so he could hear the conversation.

“So, what about Hades?” Beckendorf asked.

“5000 attack points, but only if the opponent attacks first.”

Beckendorf nodded, and placed a card down, making the young boy beam at him. Beckendorf leant over and ruffled the boy’s hair goodnaturedly.

It wasn’t until the young boy lifted his head properly and Leo saw his eyes did he realise who he was seeing. 

Nico di Angelo, at like ten years old. 

The son of Hades was hardly recognisable. His eyes shone brightly, he was smiling, his cheeks flushed with the obvious cold from being outside, and he was dressed in fairly simple but slightly old fashioned clothing. He wasn’t skeletal either, and his skin was a healthy olive colour, so different from the unhealthy grey it had been more recently. Nico looked healthy, something he’d never seen the boy look like before, the entire time he’d known Nico, the boy had been unhealthy, although Will had been helping him work on that.

“Hey Nico, I need to go to the forges for a little bit, but you can come with me if you’d like as it won’t be busy. You have to promise to be careful though, okay?” Beckendorf told the boy.

“Okay!” The younger said, a beam crossing his face.

“Great, do you want to go now?”

Nico nodded, and Leo watched as Beckendorf and Nico made their way across the grass, the son of Hades bounding happily as he chatted with Beckendorf. There was a bounce in Nico’s step, and he seemed happy to be getting attention. Leo couldn’t help his surprise. He’d never seen Nico look enthusiastic about anything.

The son of Hephaestus made to follow the two, but the dream blurred, and soon he was standing in the dining pavilion, watching as Percy explained to Nico that his last remaining family member was dead, and he watched as he was handed a small statue as if it were meant to be some sort of consolation.

The scene blurred again and he was watching the son of Hades sob uncontrollably under a tree in the dark, and even in the dream Leo could feel the biting cold. He shivered slightly looking at Nico who was not dressed for the weather.

Another shift, and he was in something that had to be the labyrinth and the son of Hades looked as if he’d lost weight. A ghost was hovering in front of the boy, giving him bad advice. He could see Nico’s sadness, he could see the exhaustion, the desperation, the hunger, it was a look he’d seen on his own face once or twice. The ghost had clearly waited until Nico was broken enough that he couldn’t function alone before sweeping in so that he’d cling to any hope he could find. Nico was clearly so desperate for his sister, for safety, that he’d do anything. Leo briefly remembered hearing about Nico talking with Minos, but he’d never realised the boy had clearly been manipulated in moments of intense need.

The next scene showed Nico crying desperately, whimpering about how he felt disgusting, about how he was wrong as he scratched his legs and arms frantically, tears sliding down his face. After a few moments, Leo realised what Nico was referring to. Nico had been raised in the thirties in Italy, a very conservative time period and he was gay. Of course he didn’t know it was okay to be gay. No wonder Nico hated himself.

Suddenly he was in the underworld and he was finding out that Bianca had chosen to be reborn without telling Nico.

He was in Tartarus. Leo couldn’t see anything, but he could feel the terror, he could smell rotten eggs. He knew Nico had seen Tartarus in his true form, and he knew his own mind was blocking it, and he’d never been more thankful.

Before he knew it, he was in the jar, desperately shoving a pomegranate seed in his mouth and trying to fall into a death trance. Despite this, he could feel the lack of air, he felt as if his lungs were burning. He’d never considered how bad the jar must have been for Nico other than the idea that he might die.

He was watching a woman, clearly Nico’s Mother, they resembled each other greatly being struck by lightning while Hades protected Nico and the girl that had to be Bianca.  
He was back in Tartarus again, but he could feel someone with Nico. A lighter presence, and in the midst of everything it took Leo a few moments to realise it was Will, and some frog like creatures Leo had never seen before.

Flashes kept appearing before him, and it seemed like hours before he was torn from his dream, his eyes flickering open in his room at the Waystation. For a moment Leo thought he was going to be sick, but after a few minutes his stomach stopped rolling, his head stopped pounding, and he sat up in his bed, pulling his knees to his chest.

He wasn’t sure why he’d dreamt about Nico, but he felt sick.

The entire time he’d known the son of Hades he’d commented on his outfits, his lack of enthusiasm, the way he acted. He’d made snide remarks about the son of Hades, without knowing everything.

Now he felt disgusted at himself.

No wonder Nico closed himself off from people. No wonder he hid himself away. He was scared of being hurt again as he had so many times. He’d been through so much.

Leo thought back through everything he’d been through himself. He knew he’d been through a lot, and he’d often hid his pain behind humour. Nico hadn’t been able to do that, instead he’d closed himself off out of fear. They’d both been in pain, but they’d taken different approaches. He felt guilty that he’d shamed Nico for being quiet and moody when it was the only way the son of Hades had been able to cope.

With a sigh, the son of Hephaestus leant back in his bed, and pinched the space between his eyebrows. It was too late to take back what he’d said about the son of Hades, but when he saw him again he’d definitely try and make up for it.

PJOHOOTOA.

When Frank woke up, he immediately leapt out of bed, adrenaline and fear coursing through his veins.

After a few moments, he slumped down again, the adrenaline leaving him. He felt exhausted. Frank looked over at his alarm clock and sighed as he realised it was only four am. He still had a few hours until he needed to be up, but he wasn’t sure if he could go back to sleep after his dream.

He was having trouble reconciling the two different images of Nico di Angelo in his mind, but despite this, he could still feel the guilt. He’d seen some of the pain Nico had experienced, he’d seen the desperation, and understanding bled through him. No wonder Nico wasn’t open and pleasant. The boy wanted to avoid being hurt again.

Lying back on his pillow, Frank tried to relax as he promised himself that he’d make it up to Nico somehow, and he’d speak to Hazel in the morning. Maybe she’d have some idea on how to help him do so.

PJOHOOTOA.

Apollo smiled to himself as he watched the two demigods realise that they had to make it up to Nico. He adored Frank and Leo, but he hadn’t been able to resist showing them some of the pain Nico had suffered, although he had dulled down the memories to hide the true pain, and he’d hidden the true horrors of Tartarus, not allowing them to see anything. He wanted them to try and make it up to Nico, but he didn’t want to hurt them. He felt protective of them. He wanted them to understand though.

He was glad that they seemed to be getting there.

They’d make it up to the son of Hades.

PJOHOOTOA.

Kayla sighed slightly as she settled in to sleep.

The infirmary had been quiet all day now the summer season had ended, so she’d spent the day practicing her archery and hanging out with Will, Nico and Austin. The group had sat in the strawberry fields, eating the strawberries out of sight of passing nymphs and the demeter campers. They had enjoyed what would likely be one of the last sunny warm days of the year, basking in the sunlight and enjoying each other's presences. 

It was nice. 

However, the happiness the day had provided faded as dreams started swirling around her.

The first thing she noticed was that she was in a cabin. The darkness immediately told her where she was, despite the fact she had never actually been in the Hades cabin. Kayla paused slightly as her slight curiosity to look around the cabin washed over her, but she refrained, instead trying to work out why she’d been dragged in her dreams to cabin thirteen. There had to be a reason, demigods rarely had dreams involving other demigods without good reason.

It only took her a moment to realise why when she saw Nico huddled in the corner, crying hysterically as he pulled at his hair. His knees were clenched tightly to his chest as his body shook. Shadows were swirling around him as he lost control, but she wasn’t scared. She knew Nico wouldn’t hurt her.

She quickly moved closer and fell into healing mode, running her eyes over her friend, worried and desperate to help. 

“Nico?!” She cried, trying to touch him before remembering this was just a dream, she wouldn’t be able to help him, she couldn’t make contact with him.

Instead she had to watch as he sobbed hysterically to himself, finally collapsing when the effort to remain upright became too much, instead curling up on his side as the shadows swirled around him and seemed to grow impossibly darker.

Kayla winced at his sobs. She wanted to help, she wanted to ease his pain, but in the dream she couldn’t.

After a few moments the dream shifted, but she remained in the Hades cabin.

Unlike the previous dream, she could tell this was during the day. Nico was curled up on his bed, the covers over his head, but his face visible as he shook. His arms were outside of the covers, and he had his hands pressed to his ears, trying to stop the slight noise she could hear.

Someone was knocking on the door to the Hades cabin.

“Nico?” The person from outside called, and she jolted slightly as she realised it was Austin.

The knocking continued for a moment before another voice piped up.

“I don’t think he’s in. Do you think he’s practicing swordfighting?” Cecil’s voice responded to Austin.

“Worth a try.”

The knocking stopped, and the voices disappeared, but Nico didn’t remove his hands. Instead he continued shaking in bed, rocking slightly. He was clearly overwhelmed and was struggling to deal with it. More than anything Kayla wanted to help again, but she couldn’t do anything and it hurt, she hated feeling useless.

The third dream was in the dining pavilion and she jolted as she recognised herself sitting opposite Nico where he was sitting next to Will. Will was talking animatedly with Austin and herself, but Nico wasn’t involved. Instead he was staring at the food on his plate, but his eyes were unfocused. Wherever he was mentally, it wasn’t in the dining pavilion.

As she moved closer, and Kayla heard the conversation she winced as she remembered it. It hadn’t been that long ago, and yet she hadn’t even noticed Nico was suffering in the background as she’d been so invested in the conversation. She wished she had noticed.

Kayla shifted slightly closer to see if she could get a closer look at Nico, she wanted to see his exact expression so she could look out for it, but she was stopped when a voice rang overhead in her dream.

“Check on Nico.”

It took her a moment to place the voice.

“Dad?” She asked, confused. Why was Apollo in her dreams?

“Check on Nico.” He repeated, and Kayla quickly noted the slight worry tinged into the god’s words.

“How? I’m dreaming!”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her eyes flew open with a gasp and she realised she was in the Apollo cabin once more. She quickly looked around the room seeing the sleeping forms of Austin and Will before she hurried out of bed, carefully slipping her slippers on, and leaving the cabin, not caring about the cold night as she made her way to the Hades cabin.

Luckily she wasn’t caught by any harpies on the way.

As she reached the Hades cabin however, she frowned as she saw Lou Ellen also making her towards the cabin looking frantic. It was clear the girl had also just woken up by her sleep filled eyes and bed tousled hair. She imagined she looked similar.

“Kayla?”

“Lou Ellen, what are you doing?”

“I had a dream, a voice told me to check on Nico.”

“Same.”

Lou Ellen shrugged, and a second later the two were knocking on the door to the cabin. Despite their knocks, there was no obvious noise from inside the cabin, and Kayla sighed as she tried to open the door, although it was locked.

“Dad, please.” She murmured.

A second later the door swung open, and the two girls immediately entered, shutting the door tightly behind them.

“Nico?” Lou Ellen ventured.

The son of Hades’ bed was empty, and his blanket was missing. 

Kayla immediately cast her eyes around the cabin trying to locate him, and once she did pain filled her chest. She tried not to think of it for a moment as she nudged Lou Ellen sharply indicating to the terrified boy in the corner.

Nico was crying, and shaking where he was huddled, one hand tightly wrapped tightly in his hair, the other clenched into a fist as he bit down on it in an attempt to muffle his sobs and hysterical gasps. His blanket was wrapped tightly around his shoulders, but it seemed to be falling loose as he rocked himself desperately trying to do anything to reassure himself.

“Nico!” Lou Ellen cried, immediately flinging herself towards the corner and falling to her knees next to their friend.

The son of Hades didn’t seem to notice their presence, but he flinched violently at the noise. As Lou Ellen carefully placed a hand on his arm, he flung himself backwards, knocking his head against the wall. Kayla winced at the sound.

“No...please no.” He whimpered trying to move further into the wall.

Kayla’s heart clenched as she moved closer to the son of Hades. She sat carefully on the floor in front of him and relaxed slightly when Lou Ellen copied her actions, waiting for Kayla to make the first move. 

“Nico, do you know where you are? Do you know who we are?” She asked softly.

The son of Hades shook his head frantically, his rocking continuing. 

“Okay, that’s okay Nico. Can you put your hands in your lap for us, we want to make sure you’re okay. We need to make sure you haven’t hurt yourself sweetheart.” Lou Ellen put in.

Nico whimpered.

“It’s okay Nico, it’s okay. You’re safe. You’re in the Hades cabin. It’s me, Kayla and Lou Ellen’s here too. We’re here, you’re going to be okay, I promise.”

After a few minutes of gently coaxing and reassurances, Nico removed his surprisingly small fist from his mouth and Kayla winced as she saw the blood pooling lightly from the teethmarks on his hand. As he removed the other from his hair, Kayla quickly noted the black strands of hair clenched within it. Despite this, his scalp seemed relatively uninjured from what she could see, which made relief flood through her.

“Okay Nico, you’re doing so well, so so well. Can you open your eyes for us please?” Kayla murmured.

“You’re safe Nico, you’re safe. We’re here to look after you.” Lou added.

Slowly but surely, Nico opened his eyes and his face collapsed into discernable relief as he recognised the two girls sat cross legged in front of him. He took a deep breath and Kayla relaxed some more, glad that his breathing was returning to somewhat normal, despite the tears still cascading down his face.

It took a few moments for his rocking to calm down, but eventually he turned to look at them properly, and both girls winced at the devastated, broken look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologise for anything.” Lou Ellen reassured the slightly trembling boy.

“Yeah, we just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Kayla put in.

Nico rocked himself slightly again, bringing his knees tighter to his chest but he nodded anyway. He seemed to relax marginarly for just a moment before terror shot across his face again.

“Is Will okay?”

“He’s fine.” Kayla quickly assured the boy.

“He’s probably asleep.” Lou Ellen added.

“Oh, I just thought…”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you guys here?” He asked, his voice surprisingly timid.

“We came to check up on you, we were worried.” Kayla said softly.

“Why?”

“You’re our friend Nico, we’re allowed to be worried about you.”

A strangled sob escaped the son of Hades’ throat, and he immediately buried his face into his knees. He seemed ashamed that a sob had escaped him, and Kayla winced. She wished he wouldn’t hide them. She understood why he did, but she wanted to help. She wanted him to feel safe talking to her.

“Hey, hey Nico, it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe. We’re here.” Lou Ellen murmured.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered again.

“Nico, can I hug you?” Kayla asked after a few moments of silence.

The son of Hades raised his head slightly, running his eyes over the daughter of Apollo for a moment to try and see if she was kidding, before he nodded.

“Please.” He pleaded, his voice worryingly desperate.

Immediately Kayla shot forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the son of Hades, practically dragging him into her lap. He quickly buried his head into her shoulder, sobbing into it for all he was worth as she rocked him back and forth trying to calm him. To let him know he was safe.

For a moment Lou Ellen dithered, trying to work out what to do with herself before she seemed to decide.

“Nico, I’m joining the hug. It’s just me, okay sweetheart?”

“Okay.” He replied, his voice muffled by Kayla’s collarbone.

Lou Ellen shuffled behind him and joined the hug wrapping the two up in her arms as the son of Hades shivered. Kayla didn’t stop her gentle rocking, and she was relieved as Lou Ellen joined her in it, the two working together to try and relieve Nico of his anxiety and terror to the best of their ability.

Eventually, Nico pulled back, wiping his tears on his shirt sleeve before looking at them, shame clear in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“No!” Lou cried.

Nico flinched slightly.

“Sorry, I just mean, Nico you’re our friend. We want you to come to us, we want you to feel safe with us.” She assured him.

“Yeah, you can come to us whenever you want, talk to us about anything, we’re your friends. You don’t need to hide your emotions. If you’re not feeling good, you can come to us.” Kayla added.

For a few moments the son of Hades looked at them trying to assess whether they were lying or not before he smiled slightly. It was watery from the tears, but genuine.

“Thank you.”

Kayla didn’t say anything, just wrapped Nico tightly in her arms again and it was only a moment later that Lou Ellen joined them again.

“We’ve got you Nico, you’re safe.”

“We’re here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review and leave kudos if you liked.


End file.
